Run Away
by ShadowHunter990
Summary: 7 children all runaway from their homes to find somewhere to start over, and when someone finds out that where they are, the kids work together to prove that their fine where they’re at.
1. Chapter 1

**7 children all runaway from their homes to find somewhere to start over, and when someone finds out that where they are, the kids work together to prove that their fine where they're at.**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

Why does it have to happen this way?

My name is Elijah Jennings, I'm a seventeen year old orphan with one little brother and six sisters…well they're not my siblings…let me explain my story.

When I was three years old my dad left me and dear old mom to fend for ourselves, I haven't seen him since. Two years after that, when I was five, my mom died from a drug overdose. She was a good mom, I still don't know why they didn't let me go to her funeral, and since they couldn't find dear old dad, CPS put me in an orphanage. After about a year of suffering there, one night I ran away, away from all the pain and the memories of my home town of Rio Rancho, New Mexico.

At six years old, I finally found my new home in Cedar City, Utah, and more importantly, my new mom. I had ran away and ended up on Mrs. Clara's doorstep. That was eleven years ago and I've been there ever since.

Mrs. Clara Bruin is who everyone calls momma. She is a retired teacher and a neighborhood saint. Everyone loves her and accepted me the second I walked through Mrs. Clara's door.

Mrs. Clara's house is the biggest in the city. It's like one of the houses that you would see on Cribs, it was three stories high with seven bedrooms and six bathrooms and when I got there only two rooms were being used.

The first two years was with just the two of us was quiet, then as more kids ended up at what Mrs. Clara nicknamed the "Safe Runaway House" , she moved up to the third floor.

The first addition to our little family was Christine. She had been abused by her dad and her brothers since she was four years old after her mom had died (mysteriously of course). At seven she finally got fed up with it and ran away from Rocklin, California, to the safe runaway house in Cedar City. We were the only two kids in the house for almost 9 years after that.

Because we were runaways, momma was real careful about letting us out all the time because we didn't want her to get in trouble. We were home schooled while we lived with her. She used one of the three bedrooms on the second floor teach us. Our house was like no other. Christine and I got along great after a little while, and after two years I got used to calling Mrs. Clara momma and I called Christine my little sister even though she's older than me by two months.

We didn't get a new addition to the house until I was almost sixteen years old. I got another sister named Michelle, she was six years old, and the same age I was when I came here. She was abused and molested by her stepmother and her dad ever since her parents got a divorce a few years before. She was quiet at first, but after a couple of weeks she became the biggest ball of energy to come out of Medford, Oregon.

At the time that Christine and I were to have been in high school, we both would have been juniors. Six-and-a-half months previously we had begged Mrs. Clara to let us go to school, finally broke down and let us go.

After little Michelle got here our house filled up faster than water in a pool. Jamie was the first of the numerous and the only one that technically didn't runaway, but was kidnapped. Let me explain, well about six months after Christine and I started our junior year in high school some friends wanted to go to California for Christmas break with their family, we both reluctantly agreed, once we reached California we found out that Christine's father had had another child that was about seven years old. After several days watching the house we had found out he was beating her too, so one night we snuck into the house and brought Jamie out.

Almost six months later came Jasmine. At eight years old she was the ring leader of the little group that they had. The only child from the same state as the "Runaway Safe house", she got accustomed to living in Cedar City, only living the next city over in St. George, Utah. She made friends fast and I felt that for the first time since I first walked into Mrs. Clara's house I felt that my family was finally whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Question**

"Christine, can you do a favor for me?" I asked already giving her puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want now?" Christine replied, still pouring over her math homework.

I swear that we're pretty much geniuses but what is it with Calculus that makes homework so hard?

"Can you tell momma that I'm going to go visit my mom's grave this weekend?"

"No."

"Why not?" I looked at her surprised. The only time she ever said no to me was when I asked her to do my English homework.

"Two reasons, first, you can't manage a trip like that in a day-in-a-half and secondly you're old enough to ask and the woman in that grave isn't my mother."

_Ouch,_ _that hurt, that was a low blow, _I thought but what I said out loud was "What's with the hostility and that was three reasons not two."

"Oh, shut up." She replied punching me on the arm.

"Ha ha like that hurt!" I yelled running away from her and up the stairs and knocked on the door to Mrs. Clara's room on the third floor.

"Who is it?" asked Mrs. Clara in her tiny frail voice.

"Housekeeping." I replied in a high-pitched woman voice.

"Elijah come in here honey I know that's you."

Laughing, I stepped into the room.

"Hey momma, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Clara was one of those women you would have to see to believe, cause even though she had arthritis in her knees and at this time was just getting over pneumonia she could still run and jump like she was still as young as us.

"I'm just fine," she said "and since when have you become the housekeeper, boy I can hardly get you to clean your room without you complaining."

She had to go there. So I had to start putting the puppy dog eyes to work to keep myself from rolling them.

"Momma, you know you love me right?" I started as I sat down on the bed.

"Oh hell, what you want boy?" she said cutting to the chase. She never did fall for that line, no matter how good we played it.

"See what had happened was…" I started again.

"Boy, I'm going to kick your butt out this room if you don't spit it out." She interrupted again, this time a smile creeping up on her face.

"Okay, what's with this hostility today?" I asked clearing my throat. "Well this weekend is May 21st, and I was wondering if I could go and visit my mom's grave since her birthday and the day she died is the day after the other."

"Boy, you didn't have to start a speech, just get to the point next time." She replied giving me a hug. "I would love for you to go, but you have finals coming up next week and you need to study, plus I want to come with you."

"Awesome! Really?"

"Yeah I want to see the mother that gave me the reason that I have another family." Mrs. Clara and her husband were married twenty years before he had died in a car accident thirteen years ago, two years before I came along. She has two kids of her own named Laila who is thirty-one and her son who's Damari and he's thirty, she hasn't seen them since the death of her husband over a decade ago. So when I came she sort of got a second family.

"That's cool," I said tears welling up in my eyes; I wiped them away before I continued. "I would really like that."

"Well that's good," she replied cracking a smile. "Elijah, you know you love me right?"

_Oh no, _I thought, _she's going to pull a fast one on me._

"Yes momma?" I said leaving some fear in my voice wondering what she wanted me to do.

"I need you to go to the store and get some things for dinner." She laughed as I blew out air in relief and wrote down a list. "Take the car because if you mess up the food you will be in so much trouble."

"Okay momma." Smiling I took the paper from her hands, gave her a kiss on your cheek, and jogged down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys…I know it's been like 2 years since I updated and the two (or three people that read this story probably forgot about it) but I've been through a lot but that's no excuse…so if you still decide to read the story I'll be able to update tonight when I get off work.

~ShadowHunter990~


End file.
